In some instances, it is desirable to display a shirt for decorative purposes. For example, a shirt can include a design or a logo representing various occurrences, various geographical areas, various associations, etc. Accordingly, described herein are versions of a shirt frame assembly that can be used to display such designs or logos of a shirt. The shirt frame assembly can further be used to protect the shirt from damage and/or deterioration.
While a variety of shirt frames have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.